1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid living body phantom which is used as a testing sample in a prepared slide in estimating the performance of a microscope objective lens with the image of the testing sample in the prepared slide which is acquired by an imaging means via the microscope objective lens and with optical characteristics obtained from the image of the testing sample. And, this invention also relates to a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulated organisms (living body phantoms) which imitate characteristics of living bodies are used for developing apparatuses for examining the influence of electromagnetic wave on living bodies and for measuring a state of and/or the quality of the inside of a living body without destroying the living body, or the like.
Living body phantoms of this type have been disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2000-199743, Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2009-216691, Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2008-061909, and Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. Hei 05-046074 up to now, for example.
The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2000-199743 is a fruit and vegetables-imitating phantom which is used for regulating an object inside quality measurement apparatus for measuring the inside qualities of fruits, vegetables, and so on, in a non-destructive manner. The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2000-199743 consists of a transparent container and a light-transmitting body held by the transparent container. The light-transmitting body consists of water, scattering body, gelling agent, acid, and sugar.
The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2009-216691 is a human body-electromagnetically equivalent phantom which is used for examining and/or studying the influence of electromagnetic waves on human bodies instead of human bodies and the electrical properties to electromagnetic waves of which are equivalent to those of human bodies. The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2009-216691 is made as a solid phantom which includes water and talc (Mg3Si4O10(OH)2), and an agar as a gelling agent is added to the living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2009-216691.
The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2008-061909 is a model: which is used for analyzing and/or estimating the influence of electromagnetic waves on living bodies with respect to biological tissues near a power supply coil in the trial manufacture of an energy transmission system for transmitting electrical energy from the outside to a capsule endoscope with the energy transmission system not coming into contact with the capsule endoscopes; and which includes a power supply coil and imitates a human trunk including skin, fat, and muscle. The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2008-061909 consists of deionized water, polyethylene powder as a gelling agent, sodium chloride, thickener, and boric acid and is held by a cylinder-shaped polypropylene container.
As described above, gelling agents are used for the living body phantoms which are disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2000-199743, Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2009-216691, Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. 2008-061909.
The living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. Hei 05-046074 is a phantom which is used for electrically faithfully simulating animals and plants. In the living body phantoms disclosed in Japanese Patent TOKUKAI No. Hei 05-046074, liquid obtained by uniformly mixing electrolyte aqueous solution or pure water with monohydric alcohol or polyalcohol which is a polar organic compound is enclosed in a container the electromagnetic wave transmittance of which is 0.9 or more.